Remnants of Hearts
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: Xemnas and Saix go to get a new member of Organization XIII, a 15 year old half-nobody named Ilexas who uses a fan to summon ice and snow. What will happen when fire meets ice? What will happen at The Castle That Never Was? Genres also Romance, some funny
1. Chapter 1: You can run, but never hide

**Author's note: **_ Another collaboration with Roxas40. Actually more of a spinoff, tho. Well. Hope you enjoy.  
=^-^=_

**~Chapter 1: Able to run, but not hide~**

"No. No. Please!" Shouted the girl with light lavender, indigo-streaked hair. Her green eyes were wide with terror.  
"You've hid for too long, Ilexas." Said Xemnas. He always hated collecting new members for Organization XIII. "It's time to become a member, to restore your heart. You're a nobody. You have no heart."  
"Please. I'm only half nobody! I swear!" She protested. "I have a heart!"  
"You are half nobody, and also half correct." Answered Saix, Xemnas' right-hand-man, and day-to-day overseer of the members of the Organization. "You are a half nobody, therefore, have something called a remnant. Remnants are roughly 1/1600000 of a heart. You need to come with us to complete Kingdom Hearts, something all of us nobodies need. We defeat enemies called Heartless to collect hearts. Now come."  
Ilexas decided this was neither the time nor the place to argue. She walked into the Dark Corridor with a sigh. She was led into a room, and a black outfit that matched everyone elses' was thrown at her.  
"Put this on. We will wait outside. When you are finished, we will take you to the Conference Room that Never Was." Saix said. And they shut the door to give her some privacy to change.  
_ Yeah. Real nice way to express your individuality. _The 15 year-old wielder of ice said, smirking at the outfit she was expected to wear. She had brought her weapon, a fan, with her. That may not seem like the best weapon, but it was perfect for summoning blizzards and whipping up snowstorms. She went and got dressed. She heard an annoying string of notes, a pluck that sounded like an instrument string being cut, and an angry yell in what sounded like Saix's voice.  
"Demyx! What did I say about playing the Sitar when other people are around?" He questioned.  
"Dude. Dude dude dude dude dude dude! You broke one of my strings! Uncool!" She guessed this must be Demyx.  
"I don't care! Go to the CONFERENCE ROOM! THAT NEVER WAS!" Saix shouted, and was followed by a "Fine."  
In a few minutes, Ilexas was led into a room with some chairs. The flooring and wall were pale grey-white. Each seat contained a person- er… nobody, that was dressed in the exact same outfit. 3 of which caught her eye, and she wondered if they'd ever be her friends. The chair in which a pale, blonde, blue-eyed boy with spiky hair. This is Roxas. Next to him, sat a dark-haired girl with the same color eyes as Roxas. Xion is her name. The last nobody she saw before Saix and Xemnas began to speak was: The 17 year old, green-eyed redhead with spiked up hair. He has dark upside-down triangles under his eyes. From his appearance, she inferred that he must be a fire-using nobody. She made a mental note to avoid him in battles, as fire melts ice. She was thinking about this trio, so she had no clue what the leaders were saying. She guessed they must be friends, because their chairs were scooted closely to each other. Out of the other faces she saw, she guessed what they might be. She decided she didn't like them yet, she doesn't know them well enough to tell. But she could tell she would not get along with Larxene, who appeared to be the mean-girl type. Afterwards, the three she had been eyeing came over to her, and introduced themselves.  
"Hi. My name is Xion, and we wanted to welcome you to The Castle That Never Was. Nobody welcomed me when I was new here. But, now were all friends." Xion said.  
"Maybe you could be friends with us, too. Anyway, I'm Roxas." He said.  
"And I'm Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He asked.  
Ilexas nodded, unsure how to respond to that.  
"Good. Well, almost time for breakfast, then mission assignment. Well. We should probably show you around a little, since Saix and Xemnas never bother to. Let's go. Follow me, people." Axel said. Ilexas wasn't sure whether to think he was being sarcastic or not when he was spelling his name out. Something surged over her, and she decided it must just be either anxiety from this new place, or hunger.

And so they started their mini-tour of the building.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Showed Around

**~Chapter 2: Showed Around~**

In their small tour, Axel had led the group almost everywhere in the castle.  
"Well, first, this is the Bathrooms that Never Were. I hate this whole TNW thing, so, when no authorities are around, I just say where or what something is. So technically, bathrooms. None of you have to go before we continue around, do ya?" He asked.  
Ilexas shook her head, as did Roxas and Xion.  
"Okay. Well, as you probably know already, the room we just came out of was the Conference Room. That door there leads to the kitchen." Axel explained.  
"Also known as The Blank Food Court." Roxas added.  
"Yeah. Well, only we call it that, though." Xion chimes in.  
"Yeah, and I was talking, guys." Axel said, looking at them. They apologized, and he said he was sorry for being rude, friends don't do that. "We do call it that, though. Anyway, if Xigbar, the guy with an eyepatch, is the cook that day, just pretend to eat it. Everybody in the Organization learned that the hard way." Axel chuckled. "And, Larxene, the blonde with a snobby look on her face, pulls pranks and tries to poison everyone. Look out. Well, let's move on." 

He then showed her the Grey Area- where missions are assigned, and everybody's rooms. Finally, he led them through the door that led to the kitchen/dining room.  
"Here, Ilexas. You can sit near us, right guys?" Xion suggested. Roxas nodded, and Axel hesitated a moment, then came his reply: "Okay."  
"Where are you going to sit, Ilexas?" Xemnas asked, shoving a chair in her direction. She nodded toward Axel, Roxas, and Xion.  
"Ah, so another is added to Team Hooligan. Just keep them from goofing off, okay?" Saix replied.  
"Okay…?" She replied as more of a question than an answer.  
"Well, sit down, then. DEMYX!" Saix angrily yelled as she glanced in the direction of the music. "Put. The. SITAR. AWAY!"  
"Whatever, dude." Demyx sighed as he slid it under his chair.  
There was a larger gap between Axel and the other edge of the table than anywhere else in this group, so she placed her chair there.  
"Luxord. Food now." Xemnas said.  
"Good. Even though he may not look it, Luxord is a surprisingly good cook. His meals are actually edible." Axel said to Ilexas.  
Ilexas felt her - remnant? beat faster as she realized how close they were. She slid her chair away from Axel slightly. The group ate together, and told some jokes and laughed. When everyone was finished, Roxas mentioned that it was Mission Time, and everybody crowded into the Grey Area.

"Ahem." Saix cleared his throat before reading Xemnas' memo about the mission groupings. His handwriting is such a messy scrawl everybody could barely read it. He just mostly guessed what it said.  
"Ah… well, it would appear that in various worlds, there are giant heartless that cannot be defeated with just one or two people. This will most likely be one of the only times we assign more than a duo to a mission. Don't mess it up! Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ilexas. You know the drill." They started to prepare for their mission.  
"This- is the Dark Corridor. It transports you to your mission's destination. As soon as you arrive, it is closed off until you've completed your job. We're going to Twilight Town today. To defeat a giant heartless. Come on." Axel said, disappearing into the dark shadow door. Xion followed him, Roxas walked into it, and finally Ilexas did.  
"Now. We just gotta find out where this thing is, and-" Axel was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. They all turned around. "Right there." Roxas said, gesturing toward the obvious.  
It was a lengthy, drawn-out battle. The Heartless appeared to be metal, so Axel's fire would work best. He ran over and whammed into the machine with blazing chakrams. The heartless was stunned for a moment, falling to the ground. Roxas and Xion slashed it with their Keyblades. Ilexas swung the fan from side to side, then summoned a ray of ice that was fired at the metal heartless. It rusted the heartless' body a bit. This continued about four times, then it was defeated.  
"Meh, that was easy. Nice job, everyone. I didn't know you were an ice wielder, Ilexas." Axel said. "You guys, remember what we do every day after mission before RTC?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but, should we bring her yet?" Xion asked back.  
"Yeah, we should. How else will she get to know us?"

Later on…

"Oh, cool. So you guys eat ice cream on top of the Clock Tower every day before Returning To the Castle?" Ilexas asked, perched on the ledge of the tower. She was now a part of their daily routine.  
"Yeah. And, it's sea-salt. It's all our favorite, so try it." Roxas said. Ilexas was hesitant, then tried it.  
"Haha. I think it might be my favorite ice cream too." She said.  
"Well, now you officially have some friends in this boring place." Axel said.  
She smiled at her new friends. She got this strange feeling when Axel referred to her as 'friend'.  
She really wished it would go away.

The next day, she was in the Gaming Room (That Never Was) playing Wii with Xion.  
Roxas had already went to go missioning. It was a very elaborate mission, and they were all eagerly awaiting his return. She heard a familiar voice behind her just as she made the last K.O.: Axel.  
Somebody else said something to her, but she spun around and didn't see the blue hedgehog standing beside Axel. She walked over and hoped he didn't see her cheeks turn red.  
"Hey, A-Axel. I was wondering if you want to watch a movie… together?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure. That's what friends are for." He answered.  
"Oh, okay." She said, turning around again before Axel saw the sad look on her face. While the hedgehog went to the training room, they went to watch the movie. As they were watching, he glanced at Ilexas, and noticed she wasn't so bad. He remembered what she had did the previous day during the battle. She had proved to him that fire alone couldn't beat metal. Ice should rust it first. As he was about to say something, Xigbar had angrily yelled, "Time for Lunch!" over the intercom.  
They headed to the Blank Food Court. While they ate, they were just fine until Demyx got his sitar out and began to play. One of the chairs was empty. Ilexas stood up and got her fan out of her pocket. She casted a spell she liked to call Arctic Wind. She froze Demyx, and also froze Larxene behind him, who was holding a pair of scissors to his hair, one of her best pranks. Ilexas sat back down.  
"Thank you! Those annoyances are outta my hair. At least for a few minutes." Saix said, as Xemnas laughed. The other members almost fell out of their seats.  
"Nice one." Roxas said.  
"Yeah." Xion said.  
"Real good. I'd kill them if I did that. You know, the whole fire thing." Axel said. Everybody laughed more.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
